


peach jam

by lifeasfigs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, House Party, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Smut, Suga gets crossfaded, idk this is my first time writing anything remotely smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeasfigs/pseuds/lifeasfigs
Summary: “God, Suga, you look just about good enough to eat,” Daichi says, voice a low groan. Sugawara jerks his head up, blush thick on his cheeks, and looks at his best friend’s face to read the emotion there.He’s got to be joking. Pulling your leg. Teasing you.Daichi’s lips crashing into his pulls him from his thoughts, his heart beating crazily as he meets the kiss with hesitancy. It isn’t like the sloppy kisses Sugawara occasionally experiences at parties like this. No, this kiss holds emotion. Despite Daichi using an extreme force to push their lips together, Sugawara realizes that it is soft and earnest, their lips molded together like they were designed for it. Like their only purpose is to be pressed against each other.**************Is a house party ever just a house party?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As tags say, there is substance use (alcohol, weed, mentions of hookah), so be mindful of that. The characters are aged up and legal in this story, so no worries there.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this, so I would greatly appreciate if you could please leave comments/reviews/criticism/etc. so that I can figure out ways to improve my writing!!

Sugawara stumbles into the kitchen, forcing his hazy mind to focus on each step he takes to avoid falling. Behind him is the backyard, where he can still hear the heavy bass from the music and the drunken hollers of his friends. Some of the smoke from the hookah drifts in around Sugawara’s feet, and he curses at himself for not being out there to take part. _Gotta sober up some first, Suga._ His brain works slowly, opening the refrigerator and grabbing two water bottles, before pushing himself to a seated position on the long, island countertop next to the now-cold pizza. His stomach roils with hunger and he lets out a small groan. He hates eating while he’s drunk, knowing all too well that he’d likely be stuck the next morning with his head in the toilet vomiting it all up, but his stomach continues its protests. _That’s what you get for smoking that joint earlier with Ennoshita, dumbass._ Cursing at himself, Sugawara picks up a slice of pizza and nibbles on it, sipping on his water between bites. He looks around the kitchen as he eats, admiring how clean Tanaka and Nishinoya had gotten the place just to have to clean it spotless after this party. A few more nibbles of the pizza had managed to settle his stomach some, though it didn’t help with much else, so he sets the half-eaten slice down on the counter next to him and closes his eyes. The bass of the music pounds through his ears and makes his head swim even more than it was previously. _No mixing shit next time, dumbass. You can’t handle it._ It isn’t that Sugawara can’t handle being crossfaded, more that all sense of limits and apprehension goes out the window when he’s high, which means he can’t tell when to cut himself off from alcohol until it is usually too late. Which is _exactly_ how he had gotten into a shot-for-shot match with Hinata earlier in the night. Five tequila shots in, he had been pulled away by Ennoshita and Asahi who knew Sugawara was baked as a cake and wouldn’t back down from the challenge until one of them had alcohol poisoning. That is the other reason he rarely indulges in the crossfade that some of his friends swear by: it breaks through the calm façade he often wears, leaving him competitive and intense. Finishing off his first bottle of water, Sugawara gives the bottle a messy serve to the trash can, completely missing it and not caring in the slightest. He feels marginally less hazy now, his high mostly gone, and lays down on the countertop, his legs dangling off the edge while his upper body reaps the benefits of the cool granite. He isn’t sure how long he’s laid there, time bleeding into itself as he listens to the other party goers outside, another shot-for-shot match going on between what sounds like Tanaka and Nishinoya, and the bass bleeding into an almost unrecognizable sound. He hears the occasional patter of footsteps appear as people come inside to presumably use the bathroom down the hall, but they disappear just as quickly, giving no notice to Sugawara’s place on the counter. It felt like he had been laying there, undisturbed, for hours when he hears the patter of footsteps walking toward the kitchen. He’d know those footfalls anywhere, had heard them nearly every day for three solid years of his life.

“Daichi,” he murmurs softly, his lips pulling up into a small smile, his eyes still lightly closed. His legs, he realizes, are starting to go numb from his position on the counter. Still, he doesn’t move his body an inch. The footsteps halt on the kitchen tile, and Sugawara thinks he can feel his old teammate’s presence near his legs. Letting out a sigh, Sugawara opens his eyes and sits up, the pins and needles immediately present in his legs. Daichi is standing near the edge of the counter and seems slightly startled at Sugawara’s movements before regaining his composure with a cocky grin. Sugawara smiles back before taking two big sips from his second water bottle, his eyes glued to the messy-haired brunette in front of him and the way his palm rests on the counter next to Sugawara’s knee. _A big, strong palm, if memory serves correct._

“I’d say you won the shot-for-shot,” Daichi says, words running together as he stares up at the silver-haired man. His eyes, Sugawara notices, are a slight red with seemingly dilated pupils, a sign that he had been in on the weed smoking earlier. _Not surprising, Ennoshita always brings enough to share._ “Saw Hinata five minutes ago puking his brains out, but you seem better composed. Winner, winner.” Daichi turns from Sugawara at that moment to pull a water for himself from the refrigerator. Sugawara takes the moment to admire his old captain. He had filled out since high school, his shoulders broader and muscles thickly developed; built less like a boy and more like a man. The thought gives him chills that he fights off as his friend turns back around. Daichi eyes Sugawara’s half-empty water bottle and nods toward it. “First one?” The silver haired man shakes his head in response.

“Second,” he says, letting his lips press against the bottle again to take a long sip. Daichi nods, his body squarely facing Sugawara again, and then quirks his eyebrow. Sugawara follows his gaze to the half-eaten slice of pizza that he’d forgotten about. He smiles and picks it up again, nibbling and enjoying how it seems to help sober him now. It also gives him something to focus on besides Daichi’s intense gaze studying his face. A silence settles over them, and Sugawara fights off the blush he can feel creeping up his neck. If he were sober, he would have ignored Daichi’s heavy gaze on him, wouldn’t have noticed how the man had a hand resting on the counter dangerously close to his left knee, would have had the mental capacity to carry on with conversation. Instead, he upholds the silence as he finishes nibbling on his pizza, tossing the remaining crust into the trash can (and making the shot this time). His eyes rests on the hand near his knee and he wills his heart to stop fluttering like an idiot. It is its natural response to Daichi, though, has been since the moment Sugawara realized his attractive teammate was also an amazingly kind-hearted person. Not that it had ever mattered, with Daichi being very much straight. Even if he hadn’t been, Sugawara knows Daichi would’ve never risked their team dynamic by dating a teammate. His body startles when he feels fingers on his cheek. He looks up to see that same heavy gaze of Daichi’s, now seemingly focused on Sugawara’s lips as he swipes his thumb at the corner of his mouth. He can’t keep the chill from racing down his spine, a small shiver escaping from that simple touch. He watches as Daichi raises his thumb to his own face and sucks the bit of pizza sauce from it. _That_ causes a full-blown shudder to escape Sugawara’s body, and he curses himself for the strong reaction. Daichi quirks a brow upward, his lips forming a lazy, cocky grin, and Sugawara looks down again in embarrassment. His brain short-circuits as he feels Daichi lean in, feels the softness of his friend’s lips graze his earlobe.

“God, Suga, you look just about good enough to eat,” Daichi says, voice a low groan. Sugawara jerks his head up, blush thick on his cheeks, and looks at his best friend’s face to read the emotion there. _He’s got to be joking. Pulling your leg. Teasing you._ Daichi’s lips crashing into his pulls him from his thoughts, his heart beating crazily as he meets the kiss with hesitancy. It isn’t like the sloppy kisses Sugawara occasionally experiences at parties like this. No, this kiss holds emotion. Despite Daichi using an extreme force to push their lips together, Sugawara realizes that it is soft and earnest, their lips molded together like they were designed for it. Like their only purpose is to be pressed against each other. Daichi pulls away first, his breath heavy as he rests his forehead against Sugawara’s. Sugawara can see Daichi’s lips moving as if he wants to say something, but only a grin manages to grace his face.

“Daichi,” Sugawara says hesitantly. He knows that this isn’t supposed to happen. He isn’t supposed to be kissing his best friend in the kitchen at a house party. He isn’t supposed to be kissing his best friend while they’re both under the influence. _Well, while Daichi is, anyway,_ Sugawara notes, realizing the remaining haziness of the alcohol in his system has completely disappeared. He’d seen Daichi drinking, though, and his friend’s eyes are proof that he’d smoked, too. Sugawara concludes that Daichi is not, in fact, sober enough to be making the decision to kiss people. _Especially not me. Not me, who has been in love with him for nearly five years._ Daichi presses another kiss to Sugawara’s mouth, this one achingly slow despite the burning passion bubbling under the surface. Daichi slides his tongue across Sugawara’s bottom lip, sending a shiver down his body, before pulling away and resting their foreheads together again.

“I’ve been dreaming of doing that since the moment I met you,” he whispers, his breath brushing heavily against Sugawara’s skin. “Since that day as first years,” he leans sideways and places a kiss low on Sugawara’s jawline. “When all we wanted was to play volleyball.” Another kiss, slightly higher this time. “To make it to nationals.” Yet another kiss, closer to his ear. “Those dreams shifted for me after meeting you, Suga. Shifted from dreams of us on the court together to dreams of you in my bed. Of you screaming my name.” Daichi grazes his teeth across Sugawara’s earlobe, planting a kiss just behind his ear. A heavy shudder of desire crosses down Sugawara’s spine at Daichi’s words, and he refuses to hold back any longer, lifting Daichi’s face to press their lips together with a bruising force. Tongues push against one another, into their opposing mouths, into the very heat and sweetness that they had both longed to taste for so long. Daichi’s hand grabs Sugawara’s thigh firmly, massaging circles into it as they continue to explore each other’s mouths. Sugawara can feel the heat of Daichi’s erection pressing against his legs, can feel the pressure of his own, and it sends electricity through his whole body. Knowing he can turn Daichi on like this sends a wave of pride straight to his heart. _He’s drunk, Suga. And high. Of course he’s horny._ With a long sigh, Sugawara pulls away from Daichi’s lips, hating every second without that contact but knowing he has no choice.

“Daichi,” he whispers, trailing his fingers into a soft caress against his friend’s cheekbone. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” He watches as a grimace of hurt and sadness settles on his friend’s face. He wants to punch himself for putting it there. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he adds quickly, hoping to change the look of anguish on Daichi’s face. “Because GOD do I want to.” Those words catch Daichi’s interest, causing him to plant a tender kiss on Sugawara’s lips before pulling back to listen to his friend, his hand still massaging circles into Sugawara’s thigh. Sugawara exhales shakily, not feeling as confident as he first did. Still, he presses on. “You’re intoxicated, Daichi. Not thinking straight. Crossfaded.” _And I don’t want to be your drunken mistake._

“And you aren’t?” Daichi says, an accusing tone broken only by a low chuckle. “Suga, I’ve only had two drinks all night. And I smoked that bowl with Asahi and Ennoshita over an hour ago.” He plays with a strand of silver hair, twirling it as he speaks. It takes Sugawara a long moment to process the words. _Not drunk? Does that mean that he actually wants me? Wants this?_ Daichi presses his fingertips to Sugawara’s cheeks, catching tears that Sugawara isn’t even aware he let escape. And then Daichi’s voice is tender again. “Suga, what did I do?”

“You turned me on,” Sugawara says, practically a moan. Then his eyes go wide, and he slaps a hand over his mouth. It isn’t what he had meant to say, and it surely wasn’t what Daichi had meant by the question. He looks at his former captain, whose cocky grin is planted firmly on his face again. Sugawara can feel the hand massaging his thigh slowly make its way higher, barely brushing his aching erection as it continues its ministrations. A whimper threatens to escape as Daichi’s hand palms softly at Sugawara’s hardness and then stills completely. Daichi’s eyebrows are raised, a look of surprise and wonder plastered across his face. His lips form a small ‘wow’ and Sugawara blushes again.

“I-I-I,” Daichi gulps his stutter down. “Wow, Suga. I didn’t—I mean I hoped. Dreamed. But this,” Daichi cuts off his words by planting a kiss on Sugawara’s mouth, moans escaping from both of them as their tongues press against one another and Daichi continues to palm Sugawara through his jeans. He can feel his own painfully hard erection pressing against where the smaller man’s legs dangle off the counter, can feel it as Sugawara brushes his legs purposefully against it, can feel the friction from their denim jeans rubbing against each other. Daichi bites playfully at Sugawara’s bottom lip before dropping to his neck, alternating between light kisses and sucking hickeys into the soft skin there. The moans that fall from Sugawara’s lips drop straight to Daichi’s cock, growing painfully harder against the zipper of his jeans. With a teasing bite and another moan, Daichi pulls from Sugawara’s neck and looks at the silver-haired man: eyes fluttering open, red lips pouting at the loss of contact, and he’s gleaming with a thin layer of sweat _._ The cocky grin spreads across the brunette’s face as he laces his hands firmly behind the smaller man’s back and pulls him to a standing position in front of the counter. Continuing his assault of kisses down Sugawara’s neck, Daichi’s fingers work carefully to undo Sugawara’s jeans and push them down to his mid-thigh, sinking to his own knees in front of Sugawara’s still-clothed cock.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whimpers breathlessly. “Daichi, what are you—” His sentence is cut off by another moan as Daichi stares into his eyes and presses kisses against his erection through his boxer-briefs, his cock aching for more. Daichi tugs the boxer-briefs down to mid-thigh, as well, Sugawara’s aching cock springing free and brushing against the brunette’s lips momentarily before he drops his head to the smooth skin of his friend’s thighs. He drags his mouth across the skin there, licking a stripe before sucking a hickey and kissing the flesh softly, continuing this pattern down Sugawara’s right thigh and up his left. Daichi can hear Sugawara’s breathless moans, can feel his whole body shake in anticipation, and he pulls back briefly to look up into his friend’s eyes. Sugawara stares back at him, a look of desperation and need on his face, and he can’t help but smile at his best friend.

“Let me take care of you, Suga,” Daichi says, voice thick with emotion. He can feel Sugawara’s body shudder with that proclamation. He decides he’s teased Sugawara enough at this point and grabs the base of his cock firmly to lick a stripe up the underside of it, stopping to twirl then flatten his tongue on the heavy vein there before continuing the journey upward. He gently and slowly twirls his tongue around the already-retracted foreskin, hearing Sugawara let out a loud and needy moan at the contact, and he takes it as a sign to flatten his tongue and take the head of the smaller man’s cock into his mouth. Daichi lets the head sit there for a moment, his flattened tongue rubbing gently and hesitantly on the underside. From the sharp intake of breath and fingers lacing into his brown hair to pull him back slightly, he can tell the head is too sensitive a spot for Sugawara and he opens his jaw to take more into his mouth. Sugawara’s tenseness dissipates at the movement and he bucks his hips, causing the head of his cock to press the back of Daichi’s throat. Daichi momentarily gags before breathing heavily through his nose and swallowing, the head of Sugawara’s cock pushing into Daichi’s throat as the brunette’s nose comes flush with the dark pubic hair of his friend. Eyes cast upward, Daichi makes direct eye contact with Sugawara as he hollows his cheeks and sucks gently, slowly starting to bob his head on his friend’s cock.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Sugawara moans, breathless, fingers curling into Daichi’s hair as the taller man sets a rhythm, nearly pornographic sucking and slurping noises filling the air between them. He had never thought of Daichi as anything other than straight, could never have imagined that they shared this desire; but, feeling the flick of the brunette’s tongue and the way his fingers knead his thighs, Sugawara can’t imagine Daichi ever being straight. The smaller man stifles a moan and pulls a hand free of Daichi’s hair when he hears footsteps enter the house. He slumps forward slightly, hoping to feign drunkenness while also hiding his flushed face.

“Suga, have you seen Daichi?” Asahi’s voice, deep and gravelly from smoking, rings across the room. Sugawara has to bite his cheek to keep a moan from escaping as Daichi deepthroats him again, their gaze glued to one another as the brunette swallows around his dick several times before pulling off, a lewd string of saliva connecting the head of his dick to Daichi’s tongue. That image makes the heat pool in Sugawara’s stomach again, heavier and more intense. With a deep breath, he turns his head to Asahi, feeling Daichi’s mouth exploring his thighs again. Seeing his flushed face shine with a layer of sweat, Asahi’s eyebrows raise in concern. “Are you okay, dude?”

“Haven’t seen Daichi,” Sugawara lies while stifling another groan at the feeling of Daichi’s mouth sucking hickeys onto his hip bones. “And I’m fine, Asahi. Just ate some pizza and not feeling great.” Asahi pales, nodding knowingly at his friend and turning to go back to the party. If there’s one thing that will cut Asahi’s concern short, it’s his inability to stomach anything related to vomiting, and Sugawara played into that weakness well. Feeling Daichi tease the tip of his erection again, Sugawara groans and scrambles to pull Daichi to a standing position. Once they’re face to face again, Sugawara can see the lust-blown pupils of his best friend, and their lips crash together again. The tingle of electricity shoots down his spine again, the heat from his and Daichi’s lips threatening to burn a hole through his body, and he can’t keep his hands from lacing in the messy brown hair again. Tongues dance against one another as Daichi uses his hand to pump Sugawara’s erection mercilessly. Not having enough will power to push Daichi from him, Sugawara does the only thing he can think of: he freezes, body still as a statue, the only movement now coming from Daichi. Realizing Sugawara has suddenly gone frozen, Daichi pulls back suddenly and raises his hands up hesitantly.

“Did I do something wrong? Do you want to stop?” Daichi asks, not letting an ounce of disappointment into his voice. He’d be disappointed if they stopped, sure, but he’d be more disappointed in himself if he took advantage of Sugawara. They had been best friends for too long to threaten that with a moment of greed. And he’d been in love with Sugawara long enough to know he could settle as being just friends, if that’s what the smaller man wanted. It would hurt, but he could live that way, could live any way, as long as they remained in each other’s lives. The silence is deafening, only broken by Sugawara’s heavy breathing and it rings in Daichi’s ears.

“N-no,” Sugawara says hesitantly. “I want you, Daichi, I just…” He trails off when he sees the smile fighting to break through his friend’s face, sees the pride and excitement glimmer in his eyes. “I’m just scared.” This puts a sobering look onto Daichi’s face and causes the brunette to nod knowingly before pulling Sugawara’s underwear and jeans back up, zipping and fastening them. They both are still painfully hard, and Sugawara is worried he’s ruined any chance of things getting physical again. “Daichi—”

“It’s okay, Suga,” Daichi says, tucking silver hair behind his friend’s ear and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re not in the right headspace for this. I was being selfish.” He presses a soft kiss to Sugawara’s forehead, letting his face rest there as he laces his hands around the smaller man’s waist. “If this is something you want,” _and I hope you want it as much as I do,_ Daichi thinks, “then we can try again when we’re both ready.”

“That sounds perfect, Daichi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first time writing anything remotely smutty, so I apologize if it isn't great. Please feel free to leave any feedback you have so I can continue to improve! If you feel comfortable, leave some requests so I can continue practicing and finding my style.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Nearly a week of radio silence passes between Daichi and Sugawara. Their daily text conversations ceased, the video calls they would use to study together or vent about their day no longer happened, and it drains everything out of Sugawara. The anxiety bubbling in his stomach feels like it is crushing him. He sighs, looking down at his textbook on early childhood development but not comprehending much, his mind too focused on the memories of Daichi’s mouth on him. How could they ever get back to normal when Sugawara’s brain is filled with the memories of Daichi on his knees in front of him? His cellphone lights up with a new notification, breaking all his thoughts and causing the anxiety to multiply tenfold.

**Daichi: Suga, I’m sorry if what I did crossed a line. Please…**

**Daichi: I just need my best friend back.**

He frowns at his phone. Getting back to being best friends seems impossible when the memories from that night constantly flash through Sugawara’s mind. Still, Daichi has been one of his best friends for so long that the thought of living without him feels like swallowing razor blades. His fingers hover over his phone, thinking of the best way to respond. He presses the lock button on his phone and tries to get back to his studies. Nearly ten minutes of unfocused reading pass before he hastily opens back up to their messages and sends a response.

**Sugawara: We’re still best friends. But I think this is a conversation that needs to happen in person.**

He sets his phone down again, refusing to stare at it for Daichi’s response. He also closes his textbook with a sigh, knowing that trying to concentrate on his reading isn’t possible in his current state of mind. He curls his legs so that his knees press under his chin and takes several deep breaths to calm himself. When that doesn’t work, he tosses around the idea that Ennoshita and Asahi might be willing to come over and smoke a bowl or two with him. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for them to do together, especially lately with the stresses of university really settling over them. If he didn’t think they’d be overly observant and catch on to his issues, it might even be a great idea. Still, he decides their scrutinous and detail-oriented eyes would only make matters worse. A knock on the door of his apartment pulls him from his thoughts, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He hadn’t invited anyone over today, and his friends were usually considerate enough to give him a heads up if they were coming over. Standing, Sugawara slips on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers before walking down the hall to his front door and opening it. His heartbeat spikes as he’s left face to face with none other than Sawamura Daichi.

“I was hoping you’d say we needed to talk in person,” Daichi says, stretching an arm up to nervously rub a hand across the back of his neck. Sugawara notices the bag in Daichi’s other hand, and his eyes light up.

“Is that mapo tofu?” He asks, his voice nearly sparkling with excitement. He moves aside, allowing Daichi to step inside the apartment and toe off his boots as Sugawara takes the bag from him and heads to the kitchen. Daichi follows closely behind, the tension slightly lessened between the two men.

“Yeah, from that place you love that makes it extra spicy,” the brunette says, his shoulders relaxing at the easing of the tension between them. Sugawara, of course, knew from the bag alone that it was from his favorite place. He also knew he had never mentioned loving that restaurant to his friends, had never made a big deal about it even though their mapo tofu was the best in the city. A warm sensation creeps into Sugawara’s heart at the thought of Daichi being observant enough to notice it’s his favorite, and also willing enough to go across town to get it for him. Especially with how distant they’d been after everything that happened at Tanaka and Nishinoya’s house party. Before Sugawara can fully pull their food from the bags, Daichi unceremoniously plops himself on the counter and grabs his food, handing the mapo tofu to the silver haired man. He takes it gratefully, smiling at Daichi, and takes his own seat on the counter next to his friend. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Daichi clears his throat. “About the other night,” he says, voice thick with an emotion Sugawara can’t place. A deep sigh escapes Daichi’s chest. “I knew you’d been drinking and that you had smoked. It wasn’t a secret that your inhibitions were sketchy at best. I took advantage of that. Took advantage of you. And I am so, so sorry.” Daichi continues to look down at his food, but his words take Sugawara by surprise. Did Daichi really believe he’d taken advantage of him? It wasn’t a thought that had even crossed Sugawara’s mind. In fact, Sugawara had thought _he_ had taken advantage of _Daichi_ during most of their actions. He looks over at the brunette and sees the shiny layer of tears threatening to fall, and his heart aches at the sight. Daichi isn’t a crier, had rarely cried in front of Sugawara in the time they’d known each other, so seeing him on the verge of tears now sends a rush of panic to Sugawara’s heart. He sets down his food and slides to a standing position in one smooth move, removing Daichi’s food from his hands before bending down so that he can look up into Daichi’s eyes.

“Hey,” he says softly, placing his hands on the sides of Daichi’s face so his thumbs can carefully wipe the tears starting to spill from his friend’s eyes. He tilts Daichi’s head up so he can stand fully. “It wasn’t like that, Daichi. Not for a single moment.” Before he can think twice about it, Sugawara leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Daichi’s lips. In ordinary circumstances, Sugawara would push down his feelings for his best friend, would hide them under jokes and the urge to take care of him. This isn’t an ordinary circumstance, though, and Sugawara knows that any repercussions from this small kiss will be worth the comfort it brings to his friend. Warm brown eyes bore into him, full of shame, and Sugawara curses. Determined to erase that hurt from Daichi’s face, he presses another soothing kiss to his friend’s lips, holding it longer this time. He can feel Daichi relax into the pressure of Sugawara’s kiss, his face still cradled perfectly between the palms of the setter. When Sugawara finally pulls away, he rests their foreheads together, momentarily remembering how Daichi had done this same thing at the party. “You aren’t the only one who’s dreamt of this,” he whispers, voice low and warm. He can feel Daichi shiver, and it brings a sense of power to him knowing that this tall, muscular man is shivering _for him._ “This has been my dream for so long. If I would have known you felt the same—”

He is cut off by a heated, forceful kiss from Daichi. Their lips crash together, teeth clanking against one another briefly before they find that perfect angle like before, and their tongues don’t hesitate to push into each other’s mouths. He can feel Daichi’s tongue exploring the back of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and swirling around his own tongue. When he pushes his tongue further into Daichi’s mouth, he feels the brunette gently suck on it and Sugawara can’t help but let out a long whimper and buck his hips up in frustration. Feeling the smaller man’s hips buck against nothing causes Daichi’s lips to curve into a smile, swiftly sliding off the counter and twisting so Sugawara is now between the counter and his body. He nudges Sugawara’s feet apart and pushes his leg between them, his thigh brushing against the obvious tent in Sugawara’s sweatpants. A low moan claws its way out of Sugawara’s throat as he bucks his hips into Daichi’s thigh, the friction only adding to his desire. A hiss comes out of Daichi’s mouth when Sugawara’s grinding presses their erections together for half a second. Hearing Daichi’s reaction, Sugawara rolls his hips up again, and his efforts are met with another gasp as Daichi grips Sugawara’s hips with a bruising force.

“Fuck, Suga,” Daichi says breathlessly, holding Sugawara’s hips still despite him still trying to roll them forward and up.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Sugawara says with a chuckle, and the tension in the air is broken with their combined laughter. Sugawara would do anything to hear that laughter every day for the rest of his life. Daichi lifts a hand to tenderly cup Sugawara’s face, his thumb tracing lightly over his bottom lip. The smaller man closes his eyes and shivers. When he opens his eyes again, he is met with Daichi’s warm gaze, and he can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Daichi places a soft kiss on each of his flushed cheeks before grazing their lips together again. When he pulls away, he brushes a strand of hair out of Sugawara’s face.

“I love you, Koushi,” he says, his voice low and sweet. Hearing his given name fall from Daichi’s lips has Sugawara trembling, and Daichi snakes an arm around him to keep him upright. “Now,” Daichi says, barely a whisper in his ear, “if you don’t mind, I think it’s time to head to the bedroom so I can show you just how much I love you.” Sugawara places a light kiss to Daichi’s nose and laughs, tangling their hands together and leading the way down the hall. Daichi wraps both his arms around Sugawara’s waist as they walk, chest pressed into Sugawara’s back and lips pressing teasing nips and licks to his neck. His tongue darts around the shell of his ear, and Sugawara can feel his cock stiffen from that small move. Entering his bedroom, he turns around quickly and pulls Daichi to him by the belt loops, tilting his head to place heated kisses to Daichi’s neck. The groan that falls out of the taller brunette’s mouth is so hot that Sugawara’s hips buck up, successfully pushing their groins together and causing moans to fall from both of them. Daichi’s lips are on Sugawara’s neck again, the silver haired man tilting his head to grant better access as he fumbles with Daichi’s jeans. After several failed attempts to unbutton and unzip the denim, Sugawara curses and pulls away.

“Too many goddamn clothes,” he growls, bending down and trying again—a bit too aggressively, he realizes, when the button pops off and flies across the room. He hears Daichi try to protest about the mistreatment of his clothes. “Asahi can fix them for you later,” he replies to the brunette, roughly pushing the denim to the floor so Daichi can step out of it. He pushes his hands under the fabric of the cotton t-shirt before pulling it off in one clean swoop, and he stands up to admire his lover’s body. The years of training had been kind to Daichi, shoulders broad and round with beautifully curved biceps. Though he had never had washboard abs, his toned stomach still glistened and formed into a defined v-line right above his boxers. Sugawara licks his lips at the thought of what lies under those boxers, especially with how the fabric tents up and sticks out currently. He forces his eyes to skip that part, instead admiring the way the muscles in Daichi’s thighs sporadically flex, the expanse thick and defined. His legs had always been Sugawara’s favorite body part, the one he would admire while at practice or steal glances of when they showered. When he looks back up at Daichi’s face, he sees his cocked brow and easy grin.

“Like what you see?” He asks, and Sugawara rolls his eyes and grins back. He closes the gap between them and places feather-light kisses across Daichi’s throat and collar bones, finally coming back to place a tender kiss on his lips. His fingers trail lightly up the brunette’s sides—grinning at the shiver he pulls from him—before wrapping his arms around his neck. The frenzied atmosphere set by stripping Daichi moments before is replaced by something much more tender as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Since the very beginning,” Sugawara says with a blush, carding a hand softly through Daichi’s messy hair. This gets a chuckle of agreeance from his friend, and they press their lips together gently, hands exploring the toned muscles they had longed to touch for the entirety of their friendship. All sense of time is thrown away, measuring their moments only by each other and the soft noises of pleasure they make. Sugawara isn’t sure how he ended up stretched out on his bed, Daichi over top of him sucking and rolling his nipples, and only their thin boxers between them, but he sure as _fuck_ is not complaining. Daichi rakes his teeth across the nipple in his mouth and Sugawara bucks his hips up with a “please, Daichi” that leaves the brunette chuckling and planting kisses down the smaller man’s sternum. He lets teeth graze and lightly suck the skin down Sugawara’s rib cage, a trail of hickeys sure to be visible later, before sucking an especially large hickey into his hipbone.

“Is this what you want, Suga?” Daichi asks, meeting Sugawara’s gaze as his fingers dip teasingly into his lover’s boxers. In normal circumstances, he’d take Sugawara’s strangled moan as a yes and continue, but he wanted—no, _needed—_ to hear him say the words. He can’t place why he needs to hear them, just that he does. Sugawara drags his eyes open, a lopsided grin on his face as his fingers massage into Daichi’s scalp.

“Yes. Please, Daichi, I need you,” the silver haired man says, his voice breathy and light. Daichi curses and drags the boxers down before flinging them elsewhere in the room, his eyes drawn to the needy, pink cockhead in front of him. He already knew the tip was overly sensitive and that he shouldn’t linger on it, had found that out in the kitchen of Tanaka and Nishinoya’s house. Still, he lets his lips part and presses his tongue into the slit to lick the pre-cum gathered there. Sugawara lets out a hiss at this and pulls his hips backwards, but Daichi chases them and engulfs the glans in the wet heat of his mouth. He doesn’t take any more into his mouth, instead hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue swirl around the head before flicking quickly against the slit and repeating in a firm rhythm. The curses coming from Sugawara’s mouth fill Daichi’s chest with pride and also make his dick ache for attention. His lover bucks against his mouth, frustrated that Daichi won’t take more of him in and also falling apart from the overstimulation of his cockhead. Daichi lets his fingers massage the toned thighs of the setter, focusing all his love into the kneading of the muscles there before trailing a hand up to play with Sugawara’s balls. It proves too much for Sugawara to handle, bucking his hips up with a choked-out moan as his cum spurts and fills Daichi’s mouth. The silver haired man struggles to look down at his lover as his ragged breath fills the room around them. The brunette smirks, a dribble of cum on the corner of his lips, before leaning up and gently opening Sugawara’s mouth with a finger to push the remaining cum from his mouth into the smaller man’s. Sugawara is surprised at first but takes the salty and slightly bitter seed into his mouth. He swallows the smallest bit before pushing it back into Daichi’s mouth, watching as the brunette opens his mouth to show the sticky-white across his tongue before gulping it down in one solid move. Sugawara can feel his heartbeat spike at this, can feel his dick stir with renewed interest despite needing more time to recover, and he genuinely doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

“Sleep, baby,” Daichi whispers, kissing Sugawara’s temple. Sugawara hadn’t even realized his eyes were fluttering with drowsiness, the post-orgasm bliss overwhelming. He forces his eyes open, fingers drifting down in an attempt to grip Daichi’s erection through his boxers. The brunette chuckles at his determination and moves his hips away from the searching hand. “We have plenty of time for that. Sleep first.” He can see Sugawara’s mouth turn down in a small frown, eyelids heavy with sleepiness that he is refusing to acknowledge. Daichi turns his body and collapses onto the bed, arm snaking around Sugawara and pulling his love in to a half-spoon position. His hand cards through the soft, silver hair, pushing back a few sweat-damp strands. Pulled close to one another like this, Daichi swears he can feel their heartbeats sync. He’s slightly startled by the brush of lips to his ear, having thought Sugawara had already passed out, but he relishes in the feel of those soft lips ghosting over his skin before pressing close to his ear again.

“I love you, Sawamura Daichi. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the snow storms that messed with my work schedule and the overall Depression Session™ I've been facing, I was worried I wouldn't get this chapter up in the promised time frame. Luckily, I'm The Great King of procrastination and was able to bust out the last little bit and then edit.
> 
> (a third chapter is currently being worked on, but I can’t guarantee when it will be posted, so keep a look out for it!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last time I checked, I said I would be showing how much I love you. Not the other way around.” Their lips collide with all of the passion they had restrained thus far, teeth occasionally clacking together as Daichi’s hips roll into Suga’s, gasps leaving the smaller man as the brunette occasionally thumbs at his nipples. Sugawara practically whines as he struggles to push Daichi’s boxers down, his whimpers growing slightly louder as the brunette breaks the kiss to pull his boxers off and throw them on the floor. He takes a moment to tuck a damp lock of hair behind Suga’s ear and place a tender kiss on his forehead. “And I do, Koushi. Love you, I mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is now FINISHED.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers! And thanks to everyone who gave me feedback! Hopefully I can take that feedback and make my next piece even better.

Sugawara wakes to a persistent tickle at the nape of his neck and a strong warmth wrapped around him. It’s disorienting at first, a feeling he isn’t used to. As he shifts slightly to take in his surroundings, the heady smell of bergamot and spice fills his nose. It’s a smell he would know anywhere: Daichi. The memories—their bodies pressed together, of Daichi’s mouth on him, of tender hands and even more tender kisses—flood back to him all at once, and it feels like his heart might explode. He can feel Daichi now, the skin of his smooth chest pressed against Sugawara’s back, an arm draped over Sugawara’s waist, and their legs entwined. He snuggles backward into Daichi’s warmth, content and comfortable in the moment.

“Mmm, Suga,” Daichi rasps, hot breath tickling Sugawara’s ear as he sleepily tightens his arm around Suga’s waist. They lay there, spooned together, for a few long moments before Sugawara turns over and presses light kisses to Daichi’s neck. A breathy sigh escapes the brunette’s lips at the continued press of heated kisses across his collar bone and jaw line.

“Time to wake up,” Suga whispers, his voice still gravelly from sleep. He sucks gently on the soft spot below Daichi’s ear, pulling a groan from his lover, and continues his path back to the smooth skin of his neck. He traces gentle patterns on Daichi’s stomach before letting his fingers dance upward and tentatively roll a nipple between his thumb and pointer, lips nibbling and sucking hickeys into the skin of Daichi’s throat. Sugawara looks up, expecting to see the groan of pleasure written all over Daichi’s face, but is greeted instead with one curious brown eye staring at him.

“You’re a little devil, you know that?” His voice is lighthearted, though, a soft moan falling out of his mouth before he can stop it. Sugawara stops his ministrations and puts his lips to the shell of Daichi’s ear.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he growls, propping himself up and swinging a leg across Daichi’s hip. His lips find the hollows of his neck again, teeth biting harder than before as he grinds his hips down on Daichi’s still-clothed length. Deft hands glide across the brunette’s abdomen and rest on the tops of hip bones as Suga rolls his tongue across the pink bud of Daichi’s nipple, capturing it between his teeth and sucking it into the heat of his mouth. Daichi lets out a gasp and Suga fights off a smile. Sugawara’s hips continue to grind down, their erections now pressing together when he does so. His fingers grind into Daichi’s hipbones at the same pace, the pressure sending shocks of unexpected pleasure to the brunette’s groin. The breathy gasps give way to full-blown groans as Sugawara continues his onslaught of sensations. He almost tuts when he feels Daichi’s hips match his pace, wanting to stay in control of the pleasure for as long as he can. “You already got me off once, let me return the favor,” the silver haired man whines, and Daichi takes the distracted moment to thrust upwards and reverse their positions. Sprawled out on his back, breath coming fast, Daichi wishes he could capture this moment forever.

“Last time I checked, I said _I_ would be showing how much I love _you._ Not the other way around.” Their lips collide with all of the passion they had restrained thus far, teeth occasionally clacking together as Daichi’s hips roll into Suga’s, gasps leaving the smaller man as the brunette occasionally thumbs at his nipples. Sugawara practically whines as he struggles to push Daichi’s boxers down, his whimpers growing slightly louder as the brunette breaks the kiss to pull his boxers off and throw them on the floor. He takes a moment to tuck a damp lock of hair behind Suga’s ear and place a tender kiss on his forehead. “And I do, Koushi. Love you, I mean.” Grabbing one of the unused pillows on the bed, Daichi gently taps Sugawara’s hips, and the silver haired man takes the hint to lift them so he can be propped on the pillow. Daichi tenderly lifts Suga’s left leg, caressing from his ankle to his knee and placing soft kisses to the back of his thigh before draping it across his shoulder. He repeats the same motion with his right leg, placing a few tender kisses on the inside of his thighs.

“Daichi!” Sugawara yelps in slight surprise when the brunette’s warm tongue flicks across his entrance. His fingers lace in what he can reach of Daichi’s hair, tugging gently in anticipation. Another quick lick of his entrance has Suga bucking upwards, a strong hand snaking overtop his hips to keep him in place. Daichi gives a few more quick, interspersed licks before flattening his tongue and rubbing against Sugawara with a half-formed tempo. The sighs floating from Suga’s mouth cause Daichi to smirk and create a firm point to his tongue, pushing it into Sugawara’s hole slowly before picking up a rhythm. Daichi can feel pre-cum oozing down his own length at the sighs and moans that Suga is letting escape. Feeling Suga’s legs occasionally clench around him, Daichi realizes he wants to take Sugawara completely apart, so he curls his lips and gives a gentle suck to the puckered hole. The full-body shudder is not what Daichi is expecting to happen, but such a strong reaction makes his own cock twitch with need. He sucks again, followed by a quick flick and a firm thrust, and that pattern causes Suga’s thighs to shake. So Daichi repeats it. And again. And again. Sugawara’s fingers rake through his hair, tugging gently and getting a groan out of Daichi. “Please, Daichi. I need more. _I need you.”_

Daichi hisses at the words, pushing up and away from his perch between Sugawara’s legs. He looks at Suga briefly, acknowledging the quick nod toward the nightstand, and reaches into the top drawer to grab a small bottle of lube and a condom. Clicking the lube open, he squirts some onto his fingers before clicking it shut and setting it down. He drops his lubed fingers to the already-wet pucker and leans into a sloppy kiss as he presses his middle finger past the tight entrance and up to the second knuckle. Suga’s hiss and the tight heat surrounding his finger remind him to keep a slow pace, and he holds his hand as still as possible to let Sugawara adjust to the intrusion. He nips at Suga’s bottom lip, sucking it into his own teeth as he feels the smaller man wiggle on his finger, and he smirks. Daichi presses the rest of his finger in, moving in small circles before pulling back and thrusting in again. His pace is unhurried and purposefully imprecise, skirting away from the spot he knows Suga desperately wants him to hit. Feeling how easily his finger is gliding, he presses another heated kiss to Sugawara’s mouth while pushing a second finger in. The moan that Sugawara drives into Daichi’s mouth in return tastes sweet and sticky, like peach jam. Tongues intertwined, Daichi keeps the same languid pace before curling his fingers to hit that sensitive spot for the briefest of moments. Sugawara nearly screams at the contact and lets out a loud groan when Daichi does it again. He adds a third finger, making sure to run them every which way to fully stretch Suga out, the pads of his fingers connecting every other stroke to that sweet spot and delivering the exact right amount of pressure.

“D-d-dai… p-pl-please… I n-need…” Sugawara’s blubbering is endearing, but it’s the words he’s struggling with that Daichi finds the most intoxicating. The brunette carefully withdraws his fingers, just barely hearing the small whimper escape his lover’s lips.

“Use your words, Suga,” Daichi says firmly, determined to hear the words fall out of his lover’s mouth. He gives a few soft jerks to his own cock, surprised to feel just how slick with pre-cum he is. Something about the little noises Suga makes throws his body into high gear.

“I need you, Daichi. Pl-please. I n-need you to f-fu-fuck me.” The brunette groans and presses his lips and tongue hard against the smaller man’s mouth, claiming it fully and exploring it while nimble fingers tear open the condom. With a smooth pinch and roll, Daichi settles squarely between Sugawara’s thighs. Their brown eyes—so different yet so similar—stare widely into each other’s faces as Daichi slowly presses the tip of his cock past Sugawara’s entrance. The tight heat gripping him isn’t enough to distract Daichi from the hiss that escapes Suga’s mouth. The brunette internally curses himself for not adding a fourth finger to his stretching sequence, knowing his cock is on the thicker side. Before he can think too much, Suga’s hands are caressing his back and pulling him closer, a sign to _move._ Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Daichi sinks into the tight heat of his best friend. Of his lover. When he’s completely sheathed inside, he drops his head and peppers light kisses across Sugawara’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead. If it’s skin and he can reach it, Daichi places a kiss to it. He finally focuses back on Suga’s face, seeing those knowing eyes taking in every part of him, observing every minute movement he makes. “ _Move,”_ he hisses through clenched teeth.

Daichi doesn’t hesitate. Pulling his hips back, he snaps them forward again with force, though his pace is slow and teasing. He repeats the motion a few times with the same drag of his hips, his pace not increasing in the slightest. Even though it pulls some noises from Sugawara, Daichi can’t help but chuckle at the murderous look on Suga’s face.

“Sawamura fucking Daichi, I swear if you don’t _fuck me into next week_ I will fucking murder you.” Daichi’s chuckle turns into a deep laugh, but he nods knowingly. Gripping Sugawara’s hips with bruising force, Daichi slams into him full power at a more intense speed. A scream starts to form and bubble in Suga’s chest, tears pricking his eyes at the perfect ratio of pain-to-pleasure. Several thrusts in, Daichi cocks an eyebrow and gives a devilish grin, changing the angle of his hips so that the next thrust hits Sugawara’s prostate head on. The scream that leaves the silver haired man at the contact causes Daichi to shudder. The larger man continues his thrusts as he wraps his hand firmly around Suga’s length, pumping in time with each thrust and grinding of hips. His thrusts are precise, hitting Sugawara’s prostate each time, and the whimpers falling from the smaller man’s mouth push Daichi closer to his end. He can feel Suga’s walls tightening around him, can feel his own body’s release so close, so he speeds up his jerking and thrusting. Daichi is rewarded by another scream from his lover as the smaller man spurts and spills over Daichi’s hand, the warm liquid spilling and smearing onto Suga’s stomach. He fucks Suga through his orgasm and chases his own. He can tell Suga is hypersensitive by the whimpers leaving his mouth. Finally, as if sensing that Daichi only needs one more push, Sugawara claws his nails down Daichi’s back and whispers, “cum for me, baby.” That is Daichi’s tipping point as his hips stutter and he gives a few shallow thrusts into the heat of Suga’s body as he fills the condom with his own seed. Breathless and leaning over his lover, Daichi can feel the gentle touches of Suga’s fingertips, ghosting carefully across the marks those same fingers just left. Daichi leans down and places a shaky kiss to Sugawara’s forehead.

“I love you, Koushi,” the brunette says, voice still shaky as he fights his post-orgasm haze. “Now, let’s get us cleaned up. And maybe a warm bath, hmmm?” The smaller lover nods his agreement.

Content. Happy. And absolutely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I am planning to add another chapter (possibly two) to this story. I'm finishing up the next chapter currently, so it should be up no later than next Saturday. Stay tuned!


End file.
